Noah Neidhart The next big thing
by Brandon547
Summary: Noah Neidhart has lived in the Wwe basically since he was a child. He grew up in Canada and trained to wrestle with his family. He went to the Wwe and has worked there since he was 18. He is here to stay and here to win. Paige/Oc Will definitely contain smut.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello and welcome to my newest story involving my oc in the wwe.

This story follows Jim Neidharts son in the Wwe and how he meets a certain someone who changes his life.

Name: Noah Neidhart

Age: 23

Hometown: Calgary Alberta Canada, Resides in Orlando Florida.

Personality: He is generally a nice guy to hang around with. He is a family man and will protect his family at any means necessary. He is also very technical in the ring.

Signatures: Powerbomb, Northern lights suplex, Spinning clothesline like Natalyas, Flying dropkick.

Finishers: Sharpshooter, The Neidhart way (He puts them in a pendulum backbreaker position and then running backbreakers them.),

Style: Highflying and a bit of a powerhouse.

Height and weight: 5`10 and 225 pounds.

Entrance theme: Centuries-Fall out boy.

Ring attire: He wears black and pink shorts instead of a singlet and he has black wrestling boots. He has a black and blue armband on his right arm.

Tattoos and piercings: He has a tattoo of his mom, his dad and his sisters name on his right shoulder. On his left arm he has a tattoo of his 3 year old sons name Daniel. He has a dagger on his neck to symbolise a dagger can either kill you or save you.  
He has both his ears pierced twice and he has his nose pierced.

Love interest: Paige.

About him: He grew up in Canada with his parents but they both travelled so he went wherever the Wwe went. He has been obsessed with wrestling since he can remember. He`s a smoker and he sometimes drinks. He moved to Florida when he turned 18 and then he met someone. She was called Clara.

They had a child together and she died during child birth leaving Noah devastated. He kept full custody of his son and no one except his family and Paige no about Daniel. He met Paige when he was 20 and they started going out. He says that shes the one who practically saved his life.

Family: Jim Neidhart-Father, Ellie Hart-Mother, Jennifer Neidhart-Sister, Natalie Neidhart-Sister, Kristen Culbreth-Sister, TJ Wilson-Brother in law.

Every member of the Hart family- in laws.

This is Noah Neidhart and he is in the WWE.

A/N Hope you enjoyed. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	2. Chapter 2 New US champion

A/N Hello and welcome to the first chapter of Noah Neidhart the next big thing.

May 18th Raw.

On screen.

I walked around backstage just waiting for Renee Young to hurry up and do this stupid interview. Well anyway today i`m in an important match for the us championship.

Renee finally comes up to me with a microphone and the interview starts.

"Ladies and gentleman my guest at this time Noah Neidhart."She introduces me and i step into the camera.

"Tonight Noah you are in a United states championship match with John Cena may i get your thoughts?" Renee asks.

"My thoughts Renee? This is my time. I`m going to go out there beat John Cena and then celebrate tonight thats my thoughts." I answer and walk off.

The time is now-John Cena and the Trademarc.

John does his usual thing and the commentators talk about how he beat Rusev last night and how he`s issuing an open challenge to anyone on the roster.

Centuries-Fall out boy.

I walk out slowly as the boos come down on me. I smirk and walk to the ring.

"His opponent from Calgary Alberta Canada the next big thing Noah Neidhart." Lilian Garcia announces.

"This man last night defeated Sheamus and Dolph Ziggler in a dark match before the ppv to become the new no 1 contender for the United states championship." Cole says.

"Noah Neidhart is dominant just like his father and sister. There is no doubt in my mind that he`ll win tonight." Jbl says. Thanks Jbl i think i`ll win too.

The bell rings and i go in full attack mode. I start punching John and hitting him into the corner.

The ref starts ordering me to back off so i do then running dropkick John in the head.

"Pure dominance from Noah and now looking to hit a sharpshooter early but John rolling threw and a huge gutwrench suplex." Cole says as John then hits the leg drop from top rope.

1!2!

I kick out and then John gets ready for the AA when i rake his eyes and hit a jawbreaker.

5 minutes later.

"Noah and John have been going back and forth all throughout the match. Now a flying dropkick to John." Jbl says.

"This could be all 1!2! No John gets a shoulder up." Cole comments.

I grab John and get him into a backbreaker position but John reverses it and hits an AA on me.

"1!2! No Noahs foot is on the rope and John can`t believe it." Cole says as i slowly get up.

"John should pay more attention on the match look Noahs up."Jbl says and when Cena turns around i kick him in the stomach and hit a powerbomb.

"We all know what comes next Noah lifting him and now the Neidharts way on Cena." Cole says.

1!2!3!

"Noah Neidhart is the new United States champion." Jbl almost celebrates.

I grab the belt and celebrate i waste no time in getting backstage and out of the ring. I finally did it.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	3. Chapter 3 Future plans

A/N Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Noah Neidhart the next big thing.

Off screen.

After my match i was going to get changed and leave the arena but i was called into the office by Paul and Steph.

I knock on the door and wait for a shout of "Come in"! When i hear it i enter the office and inside is Paul, Mattias(Tyler Breeze),Kevin Steen(Kevin Owens) and Saraya(Paige).

"Good on you for being late." Paul scolds. "I brought you here to discuss future storyline plans for the four of you." He continues.

I make sure my belts on my shoulder properly before asking my next question "Is is a faction or something?" I ask.

He nods "Yeah it will be in a few months after summerslam when we bring Mattias up to the main roster. We were planning on having Cena face Kevin for the US championship but you`re the champion so that can`t happen." Paul explains.

"So why am i here?" Paige asks.

"Well the storyline is after John accidentaly injures Noah so he can film his movie he`ll come back around Summerslam and start doing weird promos leading up to a group at Summerslam." Paul says and we nod.

"Is Paige going to be his love interest since they can`t keep their hands off of each other?" Kevin asks teasingly tapping me in the stomach.

"Yeah and after Paige turns on her new group PCB when they form she`ll join you we just need a faction name." Paul informs us.

"How about the canadians?" Matt suggests to which Paige elbows him.

"I`m English idiot." She retorts.

"Makes you the odd one out I`m Canadian." I start then point to Kevin "He`s Canadian" then i point to Mattias "And hes Canadian". I say and she gives me a glare.

"Ok enough now i`ll let you decide in your own time but i know you`re all going out partying to celebrate just try and come up with a name in the morning so go out and enjoy yourselves."Paul says and we all head out.

We walk to my locker room and i go in and get a shirt and some jeans on and then grab my bag and take it with me.

When i get out there they`re all packed and ready to go so we head out to my Aston Martin db10 and we get in telling jokes on the way.

When we reach the hotel we all head inside "Shall we leave our stuff inside your room?" Kevin asks me i nod and they take it to the top floor whilst i stay with Paige in the lobby.

"So welcome back" I say with a smirk.

"Thanks ain`t you a sweetheart." She says sarcastically i scoff. "Anyway congratulations i think after the celebration at the club we can have our own celebration in the hotel room." She says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well if you`re so sure you can handle everything i`m sure we can celebrate." I say smirking even more.

She slaps my chest "No sex for a month." She warns i pout. She laughs and kisses me on the lips. I kiss back and then before it can go any further someone clears their throat.

"You were right they couldn`t resist." Matt comments.

"Fuck off guys". I say when they start laughing. This makes them laugh more.

"Come on lets go and get drunk and maybe we`ll see Brie mode tonight since shes going to be there."Paige says getting a brie mode chant from me and Kevin.

We all laugh and get into my car.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	4. Chapter 4 Smut chapter,Some fun

A/N Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Noah Neidhart the next big thing.

Rated M for graphic sex.

We arrive at the club that my sister Nattie rented out for the night. I head in there and go to the bar whilst everyone else goes to sit at a table.

"What`ll it be?" The bartender asks. "Everythings on the house." He adds on.

"I`ll have a double G+T please." I say. He makes the drink and i take it to the table where most wwe superstars and divas are.

"Here he is the new United states champion mr Noah Neidhart" Mr John Cena introduces. The whole table goes in cheers and i just shake my head and sit next to Paige and Bryan.

The people at the table are basically every diva on Total Divas, There boyfriends, Mattias and Kevin and also people i like Cody and Heath.

I down my first drink and then start talking with Bryan and Brie. Its only 9 so the party won`t properly start until 11.

"So tell me about your first film i heard its going to be a zombie film." Daniel says.

"Yeah thats the one i play a main character called Dean Brookes and he gets to hold a crowbar for his weapon of choice." I explain.

"You`re not the main character though are you?" He again asks. No i`m not sadly.

"No the main character is Bruce Willis and hes just awesome i should start filming in 2 weeks." I say getting a nod from him. "Anyway lets get this party started,You need a drink?" I ask.

"Nah i`m good." He replies and speaks to his wife. I head to the bar with orders for drinks of Kevin, Matt, Heath and Cody i get us all drinks then sit back down.

11:30

I come back inside the bar after smoking a cigerette surprisingly i haven`t drunk since like half 9 so i`m still partially sober.

When i get in there i instantly regret it because Brie and Nattie are both dancing badly whilst Brie shouts Brie Mode. Everyone soon starts dancing and its all going great.

I start dancing with Paige and immediatly stop dancing when she whispers something in my ear.

"Lets go back to the hotel i`m really fucking horny." She whispers in my ear. I nod and we both say we`re leaving to the others and i drive back to the hotel.

When we get there i take her up to the top floor and unlock my hotel door.

As soon as we get in the room i lock the door and kiss her on the lips and push her back onto the bed. We start making out and i remove her black shirt and throw it to the other side of the room. I then remove her really short black shorts and panties at the same time.

I`m still fully clothed and she tries to take my clothes off but i throw her on the bed and smack her pale ass.

"Ahh fuck." She moans as i slip 2 fingers inside her pussy. She writhes about on my fingers and i smirk.

I start taking my clothes off and when i get down to my boxers i pull my fingers out. I remove our shoes and pull her hair until shes eye level with my hard dick.

She removes my boxers slowly and grabs my 10 inch dick. "Is this for me?" She asks teasingly licking the tip.

"You damn well know it is." I growl and then force her mouth onto my dick. She starts sucking my dick slowly and i grasp her hair. She takes it further and i moan in pleasure as she deep throats it.

"Yeah keep sucking girl." I say and buck my hips as she deep throats my dick. She almost chokes on it so i pull out her mouth.

I cock slap her face. "Oh yeah fuck me Noah." Paige practically begs and she lies on the bed. I climb on top of her and grab her tits and thrust inside her pussy.

"Oh fuck yeah go really fast." She moans and i just thrust inside her over and over really fast. I smack her ass and suck on her tits. She starts scratching my chest and i smack her ass really hard.

"Such a good slut." I say and she moans loudly as i fuck her. "You gonna cum girl?" I ask.

"Yeah keep going." She moans and i thrust a few more times before cumming inside her pussy and she cums around my dick.

I pull out but i know she ain`t done yet. "Fuck my ass." She orders. I smirk and order her to get on her hands and knees.

I thrust inside her asshole. "AHHHHH"! She screams "Fuckkkk"! She moans loudly and i slowly start thrusting inside her back door.

I pull her hair "Yeah girl this is fucking tight." I moan and start fucking her asshole.

I start thrusting hard in her ass and she screams into the pillow as she cums around my dick. I cum inside her ass from the tightness.

I pull out slowly. I lie on the bed and pull her into my arms and we end up falling asleep kissing each other.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	5. Chapter 5 Tag team match on SD

A/N Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Noah Neidhart the next big thing.

On screen.

Its the next day and we`re filming Smackdown. I have to kick off the show and as soon as my entrance theme goes thats when i leave.

Centuries-Fall out boy.

I head out to boos but i shrug them off as i`m the new US champion. I head down to the ring and enter grabbing a microphone.

"Yeah yeah yeah boo all you want. Well Norfolk Virginia lets just say that whether you love me or hate me you have to admit i`m just better than John Cena." I say smirking. A lets go Cena chants start.

"For those of you who didn`t know i defeated John Cena on Raw and i will continue to defeat everyone in my path to dominate this company and to win the big one. I`ve heard people say i can`t win the big one because i`ve been here for 4 years well i know i can win the big one. I am better than all of you." I say and go to continue when someone interupts me.

You can`t see me-John Cena.

Mr John Cena interupts me and walks to the top of the ramp.

"You know something Noah? You act like you did something huge beating me well you didn`t. I`m cashing in my rematch clause Noah Neidhart, Next monday on Raw." John announces.

"You can`t just do that Cena theres some paperwork to be done first." I argue.

John laughs "It`s in the contract, i have a rematch clause so its happening buddy." He tells me. I start shouting at him so he decides to come to the ring.

On the way to the ring i say something that makes him irate. "Why don`t you deal with Kevin Owens huh?" I ask then smirk as his face goes red. "You know the one that attacked you after our match on Monday and the one that stomped on your stupid version of the US championship." I say just to get him more angry.

He takes his shirt off and runs in the ring and i blindside him with kicks and punches to his back and then i stomp on him in the corner.

I go for a running senton but he dodges and clotheslines me before hitting the spin out powerbomb.

Kevin Owens runs down to the ring and he superkicks Cena. We both beat him down and then Ryback comes to the ring.

Ryback spinebusters me and then meathooks Owens. We escape to the outside and i pull him out.

Veil of fire-Jim Johnston

Kane walks to the top of the ramp.

"Enough!" He orders. "Right now there will be a tag team match involving John Cena teaming up with Ryback to take on the NXT champion Kevin Owens and the United States champion Noah Neidhart. It starts now." He says and leaves backstage.

During commercial.

I started off with John and he started taking to me with a few clotheslines but i got back in it with a jawbreaker. I start stomping on Cena and then throw him into my corner and tag in Owens.

After commercial.

"We`re back and Owens is taking it to Cena." Booker says on commentary as i grab the rope near the turnbuckle.

"Yeah Cenas being beaten right now but oh an uppercut to Owens and a dropkick." King says.

I reach my hand out and accept the tag. I try to stop Cena from tagging but Ryback gets the tag and enters the ring.

He clotheslines me then hits a back body drop injuring my back slightly. Ryback then powerslams me before covering. 1!2! i manage to get my shoulder up.

He goes for the meathook clothesline as everyone chants `Feed me more` i turn and dodge the clothesline and hit a spinning clothesline of my own.

I tag in Kevin. Kevin comes in and throws Ryback into the corner and then hits a running body splash.

"Lets go Owens." I start chanting and then Owens irish whips Ryback and hits a pop up powerbomb "OHHHHHHHH" I say and 1!2! Cena breaks it up.

I get in the ring and flying dropkick Cena after he hits the AA on Owens. I lift Cena up and put him in a pendulum backbreaker.

"We know whats next the Neidhart way from Noah Neidhart."Booker comments.

Ryback then meat hooks me when i turn around after trash talking Cena.

The next thing i know Kevin Owens theme song is playing. Kevin hit another pop up powerbomb for the win.

I grab mine and Kevins titles and hand Owens his and we both walk backstage.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	6. Chapter 6 filler chapter

A/N Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Noah Neidhart the next big thing.

After Smackdown i decided to travel back to Orlando and we`re currently in Norfolk Virginia. I`m not travelling alone though i`m heading to Orlando with Heath Miller.

"Woo lets head out." He says climbing in my car. I smirk and put some music on.

"You do realise we`ve got to go to the airport right?" I ask.

"Yeah we`re 13 hours away man. Anyway why ain`t Paige coming?" He asks. "You fell out?"

"Nah she wanted to travel with Foxy. Got abandoned and stuck with the one man band. Great." I say sarcastically.

"Shut up. I thought we were friends." He says. "Anyway can`t wait to get back to Tampa for a few days. You going for your son?" He asks.

"No shit sherlock." I say and then turn the music up loud.

12 hours later.

Its early morning now about 3 am. Yesterday was eventful there was a fight on the plane between two people and people just recorded it. Everyone who lives in Florida from the WWE is asleep.

"Everyone buckle yourselves in we`ll be landing in Florida soon." The hostess announces.

I decide to wake everyone up the best way possible "AHHHHHHH!" I shout in Heaths ear and he jumps up throwing a punch wildly.

"Don`t do that." He says. "Fucking gave me a heart attack now what do you want?" He asks tiredly.

"We`re landing soon." I say.

Landing.

My car was transported over here so when we land i climb into my car and Paige and Foxy or Victoria climb in. They were on the plane as well.

"Where to?" I ask.

"Your house." Vic says in a `thats a stupid question` tone of voice.

"Yes your majesty." I say and i drive off and we`re there in 5 minutes as soon as i got into Orlando. My house is huge and its basically a mansion.

Its got a fence all around it and i have security guards, CCTV, two lamborghinis in the driveway, A pool and my own indoor gaming room.

I drive through the gate when Frank my security guard notices its me. I park and then we head inside.

"Drink?" I ask heading to the kitchen. I pull out a bottle of vodka.

"Its 5 am since you wanted to pick up those nandos on the way back." Paige says tiredly.

"Hey its only a five minutes drive to here from the highway and i was hungry." I say holding my hands up. She grumbles something and then falls asleep next to Vic on the couch. I take a drink and head upstairs.

My son is in his room with my uncle Bret looking after him. "He awake?" I ask Bret.

"Hey its your daddy. You want to run to him?" Bret asks Daniel who lightens up when he sees me and runs to my arms.

"You`re back." He says.

"Of course i`m back. Sorry i`ve been gone for the past couple of weeks." I say.

"Are you staying here?" He asks.

"For a couple of days." I say nodding. He smiles and buries himself into my chest.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this filler chapter. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


End file.
